Eluamous Nailo
Eluamous Nailo, ''"Knight of the Black Dragon"'' Age : 21 Height : 6' 1 Eye Color : Steel-Blue Hair Color : Blond Affiliation : Team Legend Nickname : Knight of the Black Dragon Before Team Legend : Eluamous was raised south of Blackthorn City, along the rugged Route 44. He and his father, a former dragonmaster of the Legend faction, lived in a fair degree of peace, although his father always seemed wary of something. At the age of 10, Eluamous began studying under his father, and was given the last remaining pokemon the man possesses, a golden-skinned Charmeleon whom Eluamous had grown up with, the egg having hatched for his father when Eluamous was only two years old. Six years later, the fear his father had lived with finally came to pass, an assassin slew his father before his very eyes using an enhanced Acid attack from a Victreebel. Without even thinking, Eluamous sent his Charmeleon into battle, only to be quickly defeated by the opponent. However, before the opponent's pokemon could kill Eluamous, Charmeleon took on its final evolution - evolving into Charizard to defeat and push back the foes with a powerful blast of dragonbreath. Collecting what remained within their home, Eluamous did not look back as he started his journey in order to become stronger.Due to the events of his past, Eluamous's chief concern is to find out exactly why his father was killed - and with very little information to go on, Eluamous turned to mimicking what little he knew of his father, studying the arts of the Dragonmaster in order to better understand just what his father had feared. Joining and Early Years : Eluamous was marked as a Dragon Trainer early on due to the relationship with his Charizard. His only other pokemon, a Horsea he had captured while making the trip to Blackthorn City's base, also was marked as a potential dragon-type, and thus Eluamous was admitted into the training core, two years later becoming a crusader in Legend. During his early training, he was given admittance to the Dragon's Den of Blackthorn, where he captured and began the training of his Horsea, and through his acceptance into the Crusader core he recieved a Bagon as a graduation present. At that time, with Charizard being his only fully evovled pokemon, he still favored it heavily, thus he became known mostly by it, earning the nickname "Knight of the Black Dragon". Leave of Absence : Four years after he joined Team Legend, Eluamous took a leave of absence from the team, intending on capturing a new dragon what was rumored to lurk within the caverns of Mount Coronet. His main reason to take the leave however was to study several ruins which had been unavailable to him - as the rumors of Team Legend's more fanatic members had led many to close their doors to the members. With a non-active status in the Team, he would have more leeway to his studies and could also avoid being tailed by other Teams - specifically the Valiants whom had been making an effort against their capture of legendary pokemon and the Sinisters, whom were rivals in capturing the Legendaries, although the Sinisters had intention of using their power for crimes instead of glorifying the noble pokemon. Upon taking his leave, a good friend gave Eluamous his Metang, adding a fifth pokemon to Eluamous's team - and once on leave, Eluamous's first stop was to explore the lower caverns of Mount Coronet - where he caught a GIble. Using Mount Coronet as a guideline, Eluamous made his way to Celestic Town, where he began a study of the etchings of Palkia and Dialga embedded within the wall - discovering several pieces of data that were of value and taking it to his own headquarters outside of the town, where he took intensive study of the data. Return to Team Legend: His return was terribly timed, as he had come to find the team in dismay. In events, only two of the five Cardinals were remaining, with one of the two having stepped down to give his position to another. Apparently the team had gone after Moltress during his time away, and a large number of their members had been either killed or captured, and none had escaped injury even if minor. Arriving at the Snowpoint Base, he was also informed that the Crusaders had been disbanded - although a cause was not given. Giving a censored version of his data to the Overseer, Eluamous kept the majority of his data to himself out of fear it may be put into the wrong hands, and currently is awaiting one of the Grand Cardinals to meet with him. Loss of his Broadsword, a New Weapon Obtained.: Upon taking another trip, this time to the Hoenn Region, Eluamous was able to acquire a Flygon after battling a swarm of Vibrava. This addition surpassed his Gabite's prowess, and thus he replaced its position in his team momentarily. When he returned to town, a Valiant Trooper attempted to arrest him due to his broadsword, and thus Eluamous was forced to escape being arrested, throwing away his broadsword in order to escape. Upon this loss, Eluamous hid away in the Game Corner of Mauvile city where he met a former Legend Spy and weaponsmith, whom gifted him with a weapon called 'The Nine Dragons', a rocket launcher which he later stripped down in order to remove the inner components of. At the moment, renamed the Cross Punisher, it is two double-layer sheets of tempered steel, and lost about half its weight once the weapon components were removed. Its intent is both to act as a shield to gunfire and to give him the appearance of a minister, allowing him to trespass into hostile territory with abit more ease. :: Pokemon Team :: '(Underlined Pokemon are the six original members of his team) ~ Charizard : Eluamous's Charizard is also the reason he was given the nickname "Knight of the Black Dragon", specializing in the majority of Eluamous's stronger offenses. As his chief user of fire techniques, which are some of the more widely associated attacks dealing with overpowering an opponent, Charizard is also extremely valuable to Eluamous as a memento of his father. ~ Kingdra : Eluamous found Horsea wandering the streams near his first camping stop, and quickly caught it with a Net Ball he had recovered from home. Marked as the first pokemon he caught on his own, Kingdra is valuable to Eluamous in the fact that it is the only Dragon-type pokemon not weak to ice attacks. Covering his water-offensive attacks, Kingdra also is one of Eluamous's faster pokemon, making it valuable against enemies who rely on speed. ~ Dragonite : The first of Eluamous's prized Dragons, Dragonite is one of the labeled "tank pokemon" in that it can sustain a great amount of damage without faltering. His Dragonite specializes in electric-based attacks taught via TM's, raining down lightning upon its foes in order to devastate the battlefield ~ Salamance : Specializing in techniques such as the Dragon Claw and Zen Heatbutt, Eluamous nicknamed his Salamance "the Sweeper" for its ability to quickly clear away foes with its overpowering offensive attacks. As of late, Eluamous has also favored flying on Salamance, as its build is best suited for carrying passengers. ~ Metagross : The only defensive pokemon of Eluamous's team; Metagross was a late addition given to him by a friend before embarking on his leave of absence. Possessing the brain of a supercomputer, and wielding the highest defensive capabilities of Eluamous's team, it was quickly accepted in and scored Eluamous a victory against the blockade that barred the road to Sinnoh. Its psychic abilities allows it to share thoughts with Eluamous, although it can only project its thoughts in the form of colors, thus this ability is somewhat jumbled. ~ Flygon: Caught at Route 111, it is a high-speed ground/dragon type that can also fly. Specializing in moving fast and hitting hard with ground and rock-based attacks, it is also very useful when escaping pursuit due to its high speed maneuvering. ':: Pokemon In-Storage :: ~ Weavile : Caught near the barracks of Legend's Base. It evolved when he took a short training break in Snowpoint Temple. ~ Gabite : It was caught in the Sinnoh region during his leave of absence from Team Legend, and thus it is not yet fully evolved like the rest of his team. However, it also holds great potential, devastating the battlefield with a series of earth and rock-based attacks; making it a formidable opponent. Like Eluamous's Charizard, its specialty is overpowering an opponent with its attacks before using its Dragon Rush to land the finishing blow. :: Themes :: Battle Music - Fighting the Spirit Caught a New Pokemon! - Final Fantasy Victory